Cinq bonnes raisons d'être amoureux
by Tillie231
Summary: Quand Drago et Hermione travaille ensemble sur un dossier, les conséquences peuvent être inattendues.


Bonjour ! Après des mois d'absence me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Carny : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette nouvelle histoire !

O'connor : Voilà quelque chose de moins déprimant ! En espérant que tu aimes !

Amazonelo : Comme tu me l'as demandé j'ai fait moins triste, je ne voudrais pas avoir la mort d'une lectrice sur la conscience !

Cinq bonnes raisons de tomber amoureux

Drago Malefoy, responsable des relations magiques internationales pour le ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne inspecta soigneusement son reflet dans son miroir. Il avait un important rendez-vous professionnel et voulait être impeccable. D'ailleurs, son interlocutrice se faisait attendre.

Cette dernière n'était pas n'importe qui, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, ancienne élève de gryffondor et amie du célébrissime Harry Potter. La jeune femme travaillait pour le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Drago devait la voir pour parler d'un dossier qui concernait leurs services respectifs et celui des aurors. En effet, depuis quelques temps, un trafic d'envergure international sévissait dans presque toute l'Europe. Certains sorciers peu scrupuleux faisaient venir des elfes de maison depuis l'étranger afin de leur faire faire toutes les tâches domestiques sans les payer. L'Angleterre avait pourtant aboli l'usage des elfes sans rémunération, mais certains préféraient passer outre et aller se servir dans d'autres pays où les pauvres petites créatures n'étaient toujours pas payés, aucuns textes de lois n'ayant été dans ce sens. Lorsqu'elle avait pris son poste au ministère, Granger avait proposé un texte interdisant l'usage des elfes de maison sans rémunération et Kingsley Shacklebott l'avait ratifié. L'ancien serpentard devait admettre que la jeune femme avait eu du cran, car ce décret avait été plus ou moins bien perçu dans le monde magique. Certains elfes s'étaient même réunis lors d'une manifestation au cours de laquelle une effigie de la jeune sorcière avait été brûlée. D'autres, qui n'avaient pas manifesté, avaient été victimes « d'accidents » et leurs propriétaires n'avaient pas fait de nouvelles demandes pour obtenir un autre serviteur. C'était cela qui avaient alerté les autorités. Cette vague de renonciation à se faire servir. Dans certaines familles, ne pas avoir d'elfes de maison était impensable. Drago devait reconnaître que même s'il vivait seul, il était entré en possession de Snorky qui s'acquittait fort bien de toutes les tâches ménagères. D'ailleurs, le blond payait plus que grassement la créature pour ses services.

Il feuilleta vaguement le dossier pour se donner une contenance. Par Merlin mais où était-elle passée ? Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, les traits de la jeune femme apparurent dans ses pensées. Ses yeux chocolat, ses cheveux bruns qu'aucuns sorts n'avaient jamais réussi à discipliner… Elle était vraiment belle, pensa le jeune homme. Vraiment belle et vraiment casée surtout. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle sortait avec Ron Weasley alias la Belette. Connaissant Weasley, il était plutôt surpris que la jeune femme n'ait pas encore eu au moins trois ou quatre gamins, tous rouquins comme leur père. Drago devait bien admettre que malgré son argent, son intelligence et sa beauté, il était jaloux de Weasley… Jaloux parce qu'il possédait la seule chose au monde qu'il n'aurait jamais : Hermione. Il griffonna le prénom de la jeune femme sur un bout de parchemin. Puis, de la même façon que le visage de la jeune femme était apparu dans ses pensées, il énuméra les raisons principales qui faisaient qu'il était amoureux d'elle :

Son intelligence (bien plus élevée que la moyenne)

Elle ferait une mère parfaite

Pas intéressée par l'argent (puisqu'elle sort avec la belette)

Elle a du caractère (ce n'est pas toujours très agréable mais passons)

Obtenir son amour est aussi probable que l'existence des nargols.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de tout cela à Poudlard ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il s'en rendait déjà compte mais qu'il préférait se mettre des œillères. Et puis, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait changé. Il avait même réussi à avoir de bonnes relations avec Potter, c'était dire. Avec elle, cependant, les choses avaient évolué plus lentement. Effacer sept années n'avait pas été facile. Evidemment, ils se lançaient toujours de bonnes répliques cinglantes, mais le jeune homme avait la conviction que c'était plus par jeu qu'à cause d'une réelle animosité. Du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un coup frappé à la porte et il cacha précipitamment le parchemin qu'il avait encore devant les yeux au milieu d'un tas de paperasse.

« -Entrez ! Ah Granger ! Et bien, c'est pas dommage !

Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy. Toujours aussi bien élevé à ce que je vois !

Je me serais excusé, moi, si j'étais arrivé en retard. Si tu veux bien, on va commencer tout de suite, histoire de ne pas perdre encore plus de temps…

Comme si tu te souciais vraiment du sort des elfes, répliqua la jeune sorcière d'un ton sarcastique.

Les elfes peut-être pas, mais que mon travail soit fait de la meilleure façon possible oui ! J'ai eu un retour de hibou de la part du ministre de la magie espagnol. Figure toi qu'ils ont arrêté quelqu'un dont le témoignage pourrait nous intéresser. Il s'agit d'un certain… Fletcher ! Mondingus Fletcher ! Apparemment, il avait pas mal de contacts du côté de Séville.

Fletcher ? Je le connais. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre pendant la guerre. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de monter un coup pareil. En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait fait ça tout seul, il n'a jamais été très malin. Il n'a pas été soumis à l'Impérium ?

Non. Et il a décrété qu'il ne livrerait aucuns noms parce que le code d'honneur des escrocs l'interdit formellement.

N'importe quoi !

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais je ne pense pas que l'on ait ferré le plus gros poisson, Fletcher n'est qu'un sous-fifre. Il faut absolument réussir à le faire parler, quitte à lui faire prendre du veritaserum.

Enfin Malefoy c'est interdit ! On ne peut pas faire prendre du veritaserum à un prévenu !

Allons Grangie ! Tu ne voudrais pas coincer ceux qui font du mal à ces pauvres petits elfes sans défense ?

Très drôle Malefoy ! Vraiment hilarant !

Je sais, je sais, répondit le jeune homme d'un air suffisant. En plus d'être beau, riche et intelligent je suis drôle. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut au moment où ils se posèrent à nouveau sur le bureau de l'ancien vert et argent que ceux-ci virent un certain parchemin. Drago essaya d'empêcher la jeune femme de le prendre mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. De plus, quand il posa ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de lire, elle lui planta ses ongles dans la peau. Il se laissa retomber lourdement dans son fauteuil de cuir, attendant l'orage qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à exploser. Le souvenir du coup de poing qu'elle lui avait mis en troisième année était encore cuisant. Il vit d'abord ses yeux s'arrondir d'étonnement, puis ses sourcils se froncer, puis les commissures de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement, très légèrement même. Ce fut d'une voix étrangement calme, qu'elle reprit la parole :

« - Alors comme ça, tu admets enfin que je suis plus intelligente que toi ?

Qui te dit que je parle de toi Granger ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien parler de la femme de George Weasley… Angelina, ajouta-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Bien sûr, prends moi pour une truffe j'adore ça ! Décris moi un peu Angelina que je rigole !

Et ben… Elle est assez grande, jolie, mince, brune. Et elle a un teint de porcelaine ! Il s'accorde parfaitement avec le mien !

Bravo Malefoy ! Tu viens de me décrire Alicia Spinnet ! Je crois que tu as oublié un détail qui a son importance, Angelina est noire ! Alors bon, pour le teint de porcelaine qui s'accorde parfaitement avec le tien, je pense que tu pourras repasser !

Admettons que je me sois trompé ! J'aurais très bien pu écrire « elle » pour brouiller les pistes. Je pourrais en pincer pour Potter.

Je crois que tu travailles trop Malefoy. Tu dois être surmené. La semaine prochaine, il y a la Ste Morgane, ce sera férié. Je serais à ta place, je ferais le pont. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on reparle de tout ça à tête reposée, dit-elle en désignant le dossier et le parchemin qui trônaient encore sur le bureau de son collègue. »

Drago, trop abasourdi par le tour qu'avait pris leur rendez-vous ne songea même pas à protester. Il la regarda partir sans un mot. Il avait pensé qu'elle se mettrait en colère, mais elle avait plus l'air amusé par la situation. C'était pire finalement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et la jeune femme réapparut. Elle reprit le parchemin, qu'elle relut attentivement puis lança :

« Au fait, tu as fait une erreur dans ta petite liste ! Je ne sors plus avec Ron ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Lavande Brown. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de t'expliquer comment elle a réussi à séduire à nouveau son « Ron-Ron » et à lui lécher les amygdales dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Peut-être que ça te donnera l'occasion d'allonger ta liste ! »

Le lendemain, au milieu de toutes les lettres de sorcières désespérées par l'amour, Lavande Brown, qui tenait la rubrique courrier du cœur du magazine Sorcière Hebdo eu la surprise de trouver une lettre de Drago Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur possible avec sa belette, la remerciait du fond du cœur et lui assurait sa reconnaissance éternelle.


End file.
